Reincarnations
by mirokuspet
Summary: This is a AU perspective of how Silvia and Apollo could have met in another time, place or reality. Enjoy.


**Reincarnations**

**Authors note: **this is my first fan fiction on this site as well as my first Aquarion fan fiction so please be kind and no flamers, if you don't like it don't read it. This is a AU perspective of how Silvia and Apollo could have met in another time, place or reality. Enjoy.

Chapter one:

Sometimes dreams do come true

Silvia

Every night the dream changes, but he is continuously there, an ever constant light, a light in the darkness. Since I can remember it has always been him. He doesn't always look the same, but I know it is him. It's like he is trying to get me to remember, what I can't say, but in truth all I want to remember is him. I could never forget those golden eyes that look both fierce and sad all at once, and the way he looks as if he was born of the sun. Everyday when the sun rises, I think of him, and long for him to be near me, even if I don't know who he is.

It was because of these dreams that my brother Sirius and I had grown apart. He is a very controlled individual and my dreams are not controlled, they are fierce and chaotic and I'm not sure I could cope with the harsh realities of this life without them and without the man in those dreams. Sirius and I stopped speaking so often, even though we lived in the same house, when he began to date this girl Rekia, who always seemed so lonely and sad even when she smiled.

I don't know what it was my brother saw in her except maybe that she so looked up to him and admired him that he wanted that for as long as he could get it, and since it wasn't good enough coming from me he chose her. So I let the dreams consume me to the point where that after these dreams I really did expect him to be laying beside me when I woke, but he never was and I always woke up alone or in the company of a man that could never measure up to him, my soul mate, but sometimes I needed something to abate the loneliness and in the dark all bodies felt the same.

My brother, the only family I have left after our parents tragic deaths, that were really to long ago for me to even remember their faces without pictures to help me, has told me since the dreams started, that this is all a silliness that I need to grow out of. I told him that I thought that this man was my mate from another life reaching out for me, He scoffed at me because he said that reincarnation wasn't real, that it was just another lie that people told us to explain how some of us were born with certain abilities, when in reality it is simply the human will that allows us to have and wield those powers that could consume us other wise.

Sirius has always been so smart, and is usually very right, but I don't know if I believe that I didn't know this man from my dreams at some time or place. I feel a link to him and I can feel that he is coming, whether it be for me or not, only my brother's precious time will tell that.

Apollo

I woke up with the same stupid grin on my face that I always wake up with. I sighed and ran my fingers through my spiky red hair as I thought about how she was this time. She's always beautiful, with hair of gold and eyes like the ocean. I laced my fingers together and placed them behind my head as I tried to think back to the dream. The plot was rather fuzzy, but she was brilliant, I found myself smiling again despite my best efforts. That of course is when Baron walked in carrying what I hoped was today's breakfast.

"I wish I could wake up with a smile like that every morning like you do." I removed one of my hands from behind my head and flipped him off, he just laughed, but of course I expected nothing else from him. I sniffed the air as I asked,

"So what's in the bag?" He just shook his head,

"Like you don't already know, I swear your noise is better then a dogs." I just shrugged as I sat up, and he reached into the bag and tossed me a bagel. I smiled and took a huge bite out of it and asked with my mouth still full,

"Where did you get the food this time?"

"The girl from the bakery down the street thinks I'm cute." I squinted at him,

"So she feeds you?" He shrugged,

"I also did some chores for her this morning while you were sleeping the day away." The smile that was once on my lips faded as I stared out the dirty window of the abandoned warehouse that we slept in. He sighed and sat beside me on the floor, "Sorry, I know that its hard for you to sleep, it's just that when you do you always wake up so happy. What is it that you dream about Apollo?" I kept my gaze to the window as I said,

"You'd just think I was crazy." He laughed,

"I've thought since I met you." I smiled as I turned to him,

"Every night I dream of a girl."

"I dream of girls every night too, and I am never that happy when I wake up."

"She's not just any girl; it's like when I see her I become complete. She beautiful and amazing and I'm pretty sure that she isn't real. So although I wake up happy every morning because I've seen her and had this incredible experience with her, its hard because I know its just a fantasy and this happiness isn't real." He just looked at me like I had grown a second head. I sighed,

"See, I told you that you would think that I was crazy." Baron pulled out his own bagel and took a bite while he thought about what to say,

"I wish I could dream about a girl like that, I understand why you wake up with that grin on your face. So what kind of experiences do you have with this girl?" I chuckled as I shook my head,

"Guess you'll just have to get your own dream girl and find out for yourself." Baron just threw his head back and laughed. He then stood and said,

"We, better get going or there won't be any dinner tonight and we both know that your stomach won't stand for that." I nodded and drug myself out from under the blankets that we had found in the storage of the goodwill down the street, which is where most of our clothes came from. I quickly pulled on my beat up but warm army green hoodie and looked down at myself. I sniffed in and wrinkled my nose; we defiantly needed to get some money today because we were in dire need of doing laundry. I wiped my hands on my khaki cargo pants in the hopes of maybe brushing them off a bit. I then slipped on my black chucks and followed Baron out the secret door, so no one would see us coming or going from the warehouse.

Baron and I split up and as I walked up the street I covered my head with my hood and stuffed my hands in my pocket as I intended to blend in and scope out the crowd.

Silvia

My heart was still pounding as I walked down the street and adjusted my messenger bag so that it's strap rested across my chest. I couldn't believe my brother telling me that I needed to be more serious about what I wanted to do with my life, I was still in school, that's what I was doing, for now the rest would just fall into place.

But with Sirius everything had to be planned out to a fault, and everyone had to be perfect. I sighed, I wasn't sure if I could pretend to do perfect anymore, it took far too much out of me, but what do you do when the person you look up to the most requires just that? I pulled the sleeve up on my gray form fitting hooded sweatshirt and looked down at the silver cuff bracelet. There was a stone set in the middle that Sirius had told me was a pink moonstone. It was bracelet that was like a coat of arms, everyone in our family had worn one granted the moonstones weren't usually pink, mine was special. I held my arm up to the sun and let the stone glitter, it was something that I have done since I was a child. The look of the moonstone in the sun just seemed to calm me.

Suddenly I was confronted with three guys; I looked around me to see that I had absent mindedly walked down an alley and away from the crowded street. The three of them leered at me and there leader spoke up,

"Hey there princess, wanna play?" I turned my nose up at this creep as I said more calmly then I felt,

"Do, you mind I'm trying to walk, I'd appreciate if you'd just get out of my way." He smiled down at me as he said,

"Sorry darling, but that just isn't going to happen." I shrugged and turned my back on these boys as I began to walk back to civilization, which was when I felt one of their hands grab me. I chuckled to myself; I knew that they couldn't pass up a girl telling them to get lost. As soon as the leaders hand closed around my wrist I threw my elbow into his stomach. I heard him chock on the air as it rushed out of him lungs and he landed on the concrete, hard. I then half turned my head as I said to the other two,

"What, you don't wanna play anymore?" They both glared at me and were on me in seconds. I blocked their attacks as I threw my own. I loved this, it really felt like I was alive when I was kicking and punching my way through life, or a punk that wanted my wallet. I pummeled these guys until they ran off and I was left still wanting more. I sighed to myself and wondered if I should go looking for more trouble or if I should go to class. I shook my head, if I missed today, Professor Fudo would know why. I shivered at the thought of my ethics professor. The man was creepy and always talked in riddles and I'm pretty sure he had the ability to read peoples minds.

I lowered my head and began to walk towards the exit of the alley, only to be backwards by my hood into the chest of a guy that was a few inches taller then me and made of solid muscle. I let out a blood curdling scream that had him clamp his hand over my mouth and whisper in my ear,

"I'm not here to hurt you Amazon, I'm sure you could hold your own, all I want is the money you have on you." I let my teeth sink into the flesh of his palm until I felt his blood rush in to my mouth. He yelled and ripped his hand away from me. That's when I turned to face my attacker. When I saw his face I froze, it was him, the man from my dreams. My heart was beating wildly and my breath was ragged, and I was sure that any moment I was going to pass out, or wake up from this dream until I heard his say softly,

"It's you."

Apollo

I couldn't believe my eyes; the girl that I had sworn was simply a figure that I had created in my imagination was standing right before me in all her fierce and beautiful glory. It was like my mind had created her and brought her to life. I blinked several times to see if my mind was playing tricks on my eyes, but she never moved.

"Are you real?" She just glared at me like a goddess passing judgment on me,

"Your bleeding aren't you?" I absently looked down at my hand that had dripped blood onto the concrete that we stood on. I couldn't feel it now due to the shock of the girl I've been dreaming about since I can remember, but I knew it was going to hurt like hell later. That's when I got angry; I could feel it rise inside of me like someone set me on fire,

"What the hell? Why would you do that?" Her stunning blue eyes widened as she said,

"You were trying to rob me! What was I suppose to do, let you?"

"Yes!" That was about the time I found my face buried into the ground and felt her on top of me. I was impressed at how quick she was, but she wasn't quick enough.

I popped my should out as I reached behind me and pulled her off in one fluid motion, I pinned her to the ground by her arms as I sniffed her, she smelled like fire and flowers, a scent that I would never forget. She bucked and tried to get me off of her but I held fast as she yelled,

"Get off of me you ass." I smiled down at her,

"But, I thought that you wanted to play?" She growled and I could help but feel the sudden urge to kiss her, but as I began to close the gap between our lips I felt her knee and my man parts become rather intimate. I groaned and rolled off of her and into a ball. She hurried to her feet and looked down at me as she sneered,

"Serves you right, you jerk." She then ran off, but I knew I'd be seeing her again, because I had swiped her wallet while I had her underneath me. I chuckled to myself as I picked myself off the concrete, I would defiantly be seeing this girl again and I wouldn't even have to go to sleep to do it.

Silvia

I ran out of that alley as hard and as fast as I could, because when your dream comes to life its scary, but when your dream comes to life and tries to rob you is beyond scary. Once I reached the populated street I stopped and rested my hands on my knees as I sucked in deep breathes of air.

I knew that this man was real, and I knew that he would someday come into my life. What I didn't know was that he would be a street person who had all intentions of relieving me of my cash. That was when I had heard the bells of the local church toll and I knew that I was going to be late. I sucked in another deep breath and took off towards the bus stop just as it pulled up. I reached into my bag to grab my wallet which contained my bus pass as well as my cash and everything else one would keep in a wallet only to find it missing. That was when I knew that what had just transpired in the alley was indeed real and that I would be seeing my attacker very soon, and I couldn't wait.


End file.
